


Quiet Voices and Soft Touches

by violetstars



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstars/pseuds/violetstars
Summary: We would sometimes do this during our most peaceful nights. He held me close as I told him stories about my childhood, my life in that cottage, in that small village. It would calm him, keep the nightmares at bay. We spoke in quiet voices and in soft caresses.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Quiet Voices and Soft Touches

We spoke in quiet voices and in soft caresses.

We would sometimes do this during our most peaceful nights. The nights where we knew that tomorrow would bring extra time for rest. He held me close as I told him stories about my childhood, my life in that cottage, in that small village. That simple life that seemed to have happened centuries ago. It would calm him, keep the nightmares at bay. 

Our eyes would never stray away from each other. They were locked in their own embrace. My arms held him close, hands running through his silken ebony hair. Once in a while, he would turn his cheek to kiss my palm and lean his forehead against mine. But he was mostly quiet, tracing circles on my skin, lines down my waist to my thighs and back up again. 

I told him of the time when I’d painted a dresser drawer for myself, Nesta, and Elain. I remember spending two nights on the drawer, my back hunched and turned away from my father nagging me that I’d ruin our only good piece of furniture. 

Before we’d fight over our belongings, not knowing whose trousers were whose. But, when I marked each drawer with different paintings, we stopped quarreling immediately. I had painted flames on the top drawer for Nesta, a garden of flowers on the bottom drawer for Elain, and the night sky for myself. A dark sky mixed with blues and dark purple, flecked with white and gold for the stars. 

I saw his eyes light up to that. I smiled at him and traced his temple all the way to the sharp lines of his jaw. 

“It’s as if you were always a part of me,” I say softly. 

He flicked my nose and smiled. “I am forever a part of you.”

I felt him shift under our covers, our naked bodies touching skin to skin as he tightened his hold around me. 

“Tell me another one darling,” he purred.

I began another story and watched his eyes gradually close with every word I spoke. I felt his conscience waver through our bond and my own eyelids started to grow heavy. 

As I concluded, his eyes slowly opened, purple irises glittering. The bedroom windows were open, with the sky giving way to the constellations and the darkness of the night. His eyes, however, were unmatched in their beauty, their endless depths reflected even the farthest of galaxies. 

His hand still continued its gentle caresses down my body and I shivered slightly. He noticed and leaned in to brush his lips against mine. A tender, gentle kiss. 

“Thank you Feyre.” His lips were so close to my own as we parted. So much so that I felt the weight of his words. 

I looked deep into those eyes. And cupped his beautiful face in both my hands. 

“I love you.” The weight of my own words traveled through our bond and I felt the neverending feeling of unconditional love coursing through my soul, our souls.

“I love you too.” He leaned in and kissed me softly once again. He parted only slightly, our lips still touching and closed his eyes. 

I started to slip away, with our bodies wrapped around each other as we fell asleep together.


End file.
